1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a volatile material dispenser and, more particularly, to a volatile material dispenser having a faceplate attached thereto
2. Description of the Background
Various volatile material dispensers are known in the prior art. One type of volatile material dispenser includes a housing with a refill inserted therein. The refill generally includes a container for holding a volatile material therein. In some dispensers, the volatile material is passively emitted therefrom. In other dispensers, a diffusion element is utilized to facilitate the dispensing of the volatile material. Examples of diffusion elements include heaters, piezoelectric elements, fans, aerosol actuators, and the like. Regardless of the manner in which the volatile material is emitted, once the volatile material has been expended from the refill, the refill is removed by a user and replaced with a new refill. Other volatile material dispensers include a housing in which the volatile material is disposed. In such volatile material dispensers, the entire housing may be disposed of and replaced.
Manufacturers of volatile material dispensers have started selling their volatile material dispensers with a faceplate attached to a portion of the housing of the dispenser. Examples of such faceplates are depicted in Morrill U.S. Design Pat. No. 508,557, Shu et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 631,146, Irwin et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 638,531, and Irwin et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 642,667. Faceplates are generally used to either add décor to the volatile material dispenser or to allow a user to customize their volatile material dispenser by attaching interchangeable faceplates to the volatile material dispenser.